Last Ride Of The Day
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Celegorm ist mit Orome auf der Jagd, doch er ist nicht bei der Sache. Der Gedanke an die Sorgen und Nöte seiner Brüder beschäftigt ihn. [Last Ride Of The Day - Nightwish]


Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details siehe Profil. Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

* * *

Celegorm trieb sein Pferd an. Huan, der große Hund, der ihm von Orome geschenkt worden war, sprang mit weiten Sätzen nebenher. Vor ihnen floh ein großer Hirsch. Celegorm der Helle war auf der Jagd, Oromes Horn folgend, wie es seine Leidenschaft war.

Und doch war er nicht auf die Jagd konzentriert.

Seine Gedanken weilten bei seinen Brüdern. Im Gegenzug zu ihnen fand Celegorm keinen Gefallen an all den handwerklichen Dingen, die ihnen ihr Vater gelehrt hatte, und an der Arbeit in Feanors Werkstatt. Gleichfalls konnten sie aber auch nicht begreifen, was ihm die Jagd bedeutete, das Gefühl der freien Natur um sich herum statt einer beengten, stickigen Werkstatt. Reisten sie nicht auch durch die Lande wie er? Warum konnten sie seine Denkweise dann nicht nachvollziehen?

„Wo verweilen deine Gedanken?", verlangte Orome von ihm zu wissen und zügelte sein feuriges Ross Nahar. Der Hirsch entkam.

„Wir leben in jedem Moment außer in diesem", sagte Celegorm. „Oder zumindest meine Brüder tun dies, besonders meine älteren. Manchmal kann ich sie einfach nicht verstehen. Allzeit sind sie bei unserem Vater und halten besorgte Gespräche. Nie können sie einfach im Augenblick leben, immer müssen sie sich um die Zukunft sorgen."

„Vielleicht tun sie gut daran", warf Orome ein. „Was sind ihre Sorgen?"

„Melkor", sagte Celegorm bloß. „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um ihn, sie schon. Können sie nicht einen Moment innehalten und mich mit ihren Sorgen in Frieden lassen? Ich will mit diesen Sorgen nichts zu tun haben, es gibt Schöneres in der Welt."

„Celegorm", ermahnte Orome ihn. „Auch wenn Melkor in Ketten liegen und geschlagen sein mag, so ist er doch noch immer nicht zu unterschätzen. Seine Worte können noch immer tückisch und gefährlich sein. Ich rate dir, halte dich fern von ihm und höre nicht auf seine Worte! Deine Brüder sind weise Männer, wenn sie so handeln."

Celegorm sah den Vala zweifelnd an. Die Valar waren ihre Herren, die Mächte der Welt. Was sollten sie anderes sein als der Funke, der Leben einhaucht? Und doch kam es ihm manchmal vor, als seien sie etwas völlig Anderes, als sie sein sollten, als sei ihr Lächeln das eines Fremden.

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, es gibt Schöneres im Leben", sagte er erneut. „Süße Musik, sternenbedeckte Himmel. Wunder, Mysterien, wohin auch immer mein Weg mich führen mag. Das frühe Erwachen unter freiem Himmel ist meine Leidenschaft, wenn der Duft nach frischem Gras unter der Morgensonne noch in der Luft liegt. Dies will ich und nichts anderes. Keine Sorgen um die Zukunft, kein Bangen um die Sicherheit, denn die Valar schützen uns. Ich lebe für den Moment und für nichts Anderes."

Er hielt inne und sah zum wolkenlosen, azurblauen Himmel auf. Ein Vogelpärchen flog zwitschernd vorüber und jagte einander hinterher. Huan schnüffelte im Gras umher, enttäuscht, dass die Jagd vorüber war, dann ließ er sich, wo er stand, fallen und begann zu dösen. Ein lauer Wind wehte sanft über die Szenerie und trug den Duft von Sommerblumen in sich. Friede war überall, denn es war der Mittag des Segensreiches.

Celegorm seufzte. „Den Tag hindurch reiten, jeden Tag bis in den Sonnenuntergang hinein, nichts Anderes will ich mehr", fuhr er fort. „Ich bin der Jäger, ich finde jeden Weg."

„Dann finde diesen deinen Weg", sagte Orome. „Lebe den Moment, doch verliere ihn nicht aus den Augen. Das Leben ist manchmal wild und unvorhersehbar, so genieße seine Wirren. Und manchmal seine Einfachheit. Genieße es, solange du kannst, denn nichts ist von Dauer. In ferner Zukunft werden vielleicht auch diese Segenstage ihr Ende finden, und dann wirst du sehen: Es ist so viel schwerer, eine Kerze zu entzünden, doch so leicht, stattdessen die Dunkelheit zu verdammen. Wähle immer den Weg des Lichts. Auch wenn er schwer sein mag, so wird er dich doch stets in die Morgendämmerung führen.

Betritt das Abenteuerland und lasse dir von seinen Wundern und Absonderlichkeiten die Wirklichkeit zeigen. Lebe, _erlebe_ die Magie des Momentes!" Mit diesen Worten trieb der Vala Nahar an und war schon im nächsten Moment auf und davon.

Celegorm sah ihm lange nach und dachte über seine Worte nach. Dann kehrte auch er langsam heim. Dies war der letzte Ritt des Tages.


End file.
